1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic apparatuses, more particular, to an electronic apparatus to which a portable navigation apparatus is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional navigation apparatuses, there are widely known small-sized portable navigation apparatuses with simplified structure and portability (hereinafter, referred to as Portable Navi), also known as Personal Navigation Device (hereinafter, referred to as PND); and in-vehicle navigation apparatuses accommodated and fixed in a recess portion (DIN opening) formed in a dashboard of a vehicle. The in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are capable of guiding with high accuracy by use of the information supplied from vehicles such as vehicle speed, and some of the in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are equipped with audio devices.
In recent years, the navigation apparatuses with portability of the Portable Navi and high-accuracy guide function of the in-vehicle navigation apparatus have been studied.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-318792, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-328026, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-524570, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-239895 disclose a configuration where a navigation portion can be detached from an in-vehicle apparatus mounted in a vehicle. By removing the navigation portion from the in-vehicle apparatus, the navigation portion can be used as a Portable Navi of a single unit. Also, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-166848, the navigation apparatus is taken out of the vehicle and can be used while walking. In addition, when mounted in a vehicle, the navigation apparatus is in a car-navigation mode, and when taken out of the vehicle, the navigation apparatus is in a person-navigation mode.
In most cases, the electronic apparatus is disposed in a dashboard portion between the driver's seat and the front passenger's seat, so the size thereof must have a regulated one as viewed from the front surface thereof. Therefore, a front face portion and a main body portion are provided such that the rear face of the front face portion opposes to the front face of the main body portion when used. The front face portion is displaced from the front face of the main body portion when a memory medium or the like is inserted into or ejected from the insertion/ejection slot thereof arranged at the front face of the main body portion.
A flexible board electrically connected is interposed between the main body portion and the front face portion, and the flexible board is also bent according to the displacement of the front face portion. If there is only a small gap between the main body portion and the front face portion and the curvature radius of the bent flexible board is small, the flexible board will be excessively bent and be degraded mechanically and electrically. For this reason, the gap between the main body portion and the front face portion has to be wide enough not to mechanically or electrically degrade the flexible board, when the flexible board is bent. However, there is a need for making use of space in the vehicle, therefore leading to the demand for size reduction of the in-vehicle apparatus.